One Man Strider
by TZE3
Summary: One strider, no teammates, no hesitation. 16 year old Strider Genji (源氏, Lit. Two Beginnings), Hiryu's apprentice; is sent to the City of Vale to find out about Grim, and Dust itself after it was unexpectedly appearing in Mongolia. Upon reaching there, he also attends this academy with more challenges he'd expected. OC.
1. Gliding to Beacon

**One Man Strider**

A Strider X RWBY Fan fiction

By TZE3

Inspired by The Emerald Hunter by Aether032

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own RWBY, or the Strider series, all franchises belong to their respectful owners, with the exception for Genji, he's fanmade.

**(A/N: Keep this in mind, as the Strider universe and the RWBY universe will be combined into one world. Also, Genji is not officially a Special A-Class Strider, as he was still with his mentor Hiryu, before he retired. Also - Genji (源氏, Lit. Two Beginnings))**

* * *

><p>Beacon was up ahead as Strider Genji was riding on his Glider to the upcoming academy; he was flying between two airships and didn't mind the other students looking at him from the inside. From the students inside the airship, they saw that he was wearing the traditional sleeveless Strider uniform colored dark green, with a dark blue imprint of the kanji of the first character of his name (源) on the upper left of his chest, along with the red sash that was on his waist. He also wore a red scarf that masked the lower portion of his face, with only his red eyes showing. His wrists and ankles were wrapped with brown bandages, and the only part of him that was left uncovered was his black hair that was flowing in a single direction, with a ponytail sticking out from the back bottom.<p>

No one knows why he was coming to Beacon, maybe he went into an accident with Dust thieves, or wanted to have some fun from his boring life from Mongolia with his mentor, but all were incorrect theories why. Genji was sent by Hiryu to investigate the dust that has been appearing in Mongolia, and how it was attracting Grim to his homeland. Upon seeing this Hiryu decided to send his apprentice to Vale, the origin of the Dust and the Grim to investigate. He was also sent to attend Beacon academy to learn more about this interesting creature. Genji couldn't hear any of the announcements when he was flying on his glider, but he was about to reach the landing spot that headed to the entrance to Beacon. Upon reaching, he placed his feet on the ground, and started to slide, he still had his glider in his hands, seeing that it wasn't a place in war, as Hiryu once told him: "If there's a war going on in the place you are about to go, abandon your glider." As he placed down his glider, Beacon officials took it and started to transport it to storage. "We'll put this in storage for you Genji." One official said. "Thanks." Genji looked at the entrance with both arms crossed, and both legs standing straight, he thought it would be like a base for striders, but he was off by a lot, it looked like a castle, if he thought it another way, it would probably look like a temple. Genji started to walk to the entrance, avoiding anything that was standing in his way, even avoiding a quarrel between two girls that was happening in the center, as he entered what he saw were two groups, which were separated by boy, and girl, he didn't question himself why, so he decided to go to his place, and when he was standing inside the crowd, the headmaster of this school: Professor Ozpin, gave out his speech. 'Just like the interview…' Genji thought.

(FLASHBACK BEGINS)

"So… you want to attend my academy? Even though our age restriction is at 17, and you're one year under." Ozpin said to Genji. They were both in a dark room with one hanging light, and both were having their discussion on a table with drinks, for Genji: a simple wine cup filled with apple cider, for Ozpin: a mug filled with coffee. "If it means seeing why my village was attacked by those monsters, then yes I will; I want to find out why the grim came." Genji replied to him.

"Ah, the grim… that's an unexpected reason, but there's one question though, how can the grim attack your village all the way in Mongolia?" Ozpin questioned him. "That's one thing I want to know, and the only thing I know is that this-" He paused a bit to take out a green crystal-like dust. "-attracts them." Genji answered him.

"Dust." Ozpin said.

"What?"

"Dust, it's an energy source in Remnant." Ozpin began to explain the uses for dust, and how it's used. Once he explained it to Genji, he was starting to understand. "Ah, so you use this to power yourselves to combat the darkness?" He said.

"Precisely. Say your Cypher was powered by dust instead of plasma, the difference is completely off the charts." Ozpin said he showed a portable monitor at Genji, showing the differences on the cypher with plasma, and the cypher with dust, showing the dust with high power energy. "There is one backfire though, dust is completely sensitive. One blast to them or anything will cause it to explode, and likely end you, so be careful when you are swinging around them."

"Ok, thanks for the information about them. I will try to keep an eye on any dust that can harm anyone." Genji replied as Ozpin stood up and walked to the door. "The airship is waiting for you Genji, along with many others."

"It's fine; I have another way of transportation." Genji replied as he stood up as well and walked to the door. "Glider?" Ozpin replied. "Glider. I'll see you when I reach the place, also, can you tell the officials that I have airborne deliveries coming in?" Genji questioned.

"Don't worry, it's our job."

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Nighttime at Beacon came, and Genji was just wearing his robe he got as a gift from Hiryu back from Mongolia. He was inside the ballroom with many others, some were asleep, some were not, some… a bit embarrassed about what they were wearing. Genji sat down on his sleeping bag with his legs crossed, thinking what might happen tomorrow in the initiation. He also got a letter from Hiryu as well, but he didn't open the envelope; Genji couldn't bear what was happening in the place he used to live, even if he had to imagine that Hiryu was busy fending off wave after wave of Grim. Genji couldn't read Hiryu's letter, even his eyes couldn't look at the white envelope in his hands, but he decided to try; he opened the envelope and took out the paper, and started to read what Hiryu is saying to him.

"Dear Genji,

I know it's hard for you to live in another place other than the village. Rin already misses you being here, and so do I. All I hope is that you can survive this place alone along with others, sure it's hard trying to be in a one man team, but remember; it gets better when you make a friend, rather than having no friend at all. Like that time I lost one to Grandmaster Meio… yet his spirit still lives on in my mind, heh. I also hope that you are ready for the world, as the place that we live in, is a very dangerous one indeed. Always do your best Genji, and the good things will happen to you when you reach your potential as a hunter, and a strider.

Always reach for the highest point Genji; always reach for the highest point.

-Hiryu"

Genji sighed at the words that Hiryu wrote out to him. To Genji, Hiryu was like a father to him when he was trained under his wing, but outside the wing, he thought that he wasn't ready for the world that was coming to him, and Hiryu saw this; it was the reason why he was sent to Beacon in the first place, all to get prepared for the world that was coming to him.

"A letter from a friend of yours outside of Beacon?" a girl said to Genji, who was actually next to him. She was dressed in a black yukata, and wore a bow on her black hair. Her eyes were amber colored, and what Genji saw was that she was reading a book, and realized his light source when he read his letter. "We… really are close to the line, are we?" Genji said as he saw that his sleeping bag was placed next to the imaginary line where the boys and girls were separated. "I guess you can say that, but it really doesn't bother me that much." The girl said to him. "By the way, I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna."

"Genji… I kinda don't give out that much personal information about myself really." He replied. "Well, by the tone of your voice, you sound like a Strider a little bit." Blake added.

"Well, technically I am one, but my mentor retired after the battle with a rival of his; and when he retired, I decided to live with him in Mongolia." Genji explained. "Sounds rough for you to live like this, I guess that explains the letter you have?" Blake questionably asked.

"Well… kind of. Back in Mongolia, I also lived with a childhood friend of mine that also lived with us. I have to admit, it's really hard to remember her." Genji said in a shameful tone, he closed his eyes and tried imagining Rin, the only girl that Genji had a crush on possibly, but couldn't tell her because Hiryu was still training him. "Genji…" Blake said as she put a hand on Genji's shoulder, he looked back up and looked at Blake's shining face in surprise. "… Don't think about it too much." Blake said, and with that line of words, Genji smiled.

"Thanks…"

Just as the two were about to spark another conversation, two more girls joined them, one girl was wearing an orange tank top that had a burning heart symbol on it, with black shorts. She had long blonde hair, and had purple eyes. The other girl was almost wearing the same thing; she had a red tank top with a heart beowolf, along with white sweat pants that had the same symbol as the tank top. She had black hair with red streaks, and had silver eyes.

"Hello!" The tall girl said with a musical tone, both Blake and Genji fixed their eyes on both of the girls. "I believe you two may know each other?" She added to Blake.

"Aren't you... that girl that exploded?" Blake questioned.

"… This is gonna be one long night…" Genji said.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Yep, and there's the story of Genji attending Beacon academy, and don't ask why Hiryu is there only as a cameo appearance. The reason why I made Genji instead of using Hiryu is because of the age restrictions of Beacon academy (he appears to be in his 20's, and the age restriction to Beacon academy is 17), and yes... I know Genji is 16 in the story, but Ruby however is 15 in the beginning (to be honest, I don't know how that works). If you have any reviews, constructive criticism, comments or questions, feel free to write them down in the review section. Thanks for reading this, and I'll see you guys in the next one.<strong>**


	2. Solo Strider

**Welcome to chapter 2 of One Man Strider, but before I continue on with the story, I just want to say "Holy crap... this is my first fanfiction ever posted and now it's started to get a few followers? DAMN! Never knew that this story had potential!" Yeah... this was meant to be a project in my free time when school work was done, but I didn't want this account going to waste (I really didn't post anything on this due to busy work and stuff). So yeah, I decided to continue this and hope that I can finish the story.  
><strong>

**Reply Reviews  
><strong>

**NonaryNathan999: AND THE HOPE CONTINUES FOR STRIDERS OUT THERE!**

**(That's the only one I got lol. XD)**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own RWBY, or the Strider series, all franchises belong to their respectful owners, with the exception for Genji, he's fanmade.

* * *

><p>The next day came up as Genji opened his eyes slowly to see the roof of the ballroom, he felt tired from last night after sleeping on a hard floor with a sleeping bag that didn't support his back that much. Genji got up and started to stretch out his arms, and started to twist his head a couple of times to get his blood flow back up and running. He first went to the bathroom with his Strider uniform to change what he was when he attended Beacon, after his change of clothing, he went to the locker room and was face to face with his locker, the locker's holographic pad showed up, and Genji punched in his code. When Genji opened the locker, he saw his weaponry before him: his plasma energy generated cypher in which he called it: Excalibur, his climbing sickle, a pack of kunais and shirukens (even though he rarely used them in battle), his varja for teleporting, and apparently his scarf. After gearing up with his proper weapons, he heard the intercom saying a message to the first-years: "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." And by that, Genji went out to Beacon Cliff.<p>

Genji was standing in line on silver tiles; he had his arms crossed as Ozpin and his assistant: Glynda Goodwitch was giving out the briefing. He did hear the rumors about teams and how he was going to be assigned, but he found out that he was going to be given teammates today, which not only surprised Genji without any expression, but made him more curious about it, but he somehow preferred working alone for some reason, it wasn't because that he thought that the students weren't that good for him, but Striders worked alone on some missions. As Genji was hearing the rules of pairing up with a teammate, he heard Ozpin utter one last line: "However, one of you might work alone." Genji arched an eye brow after Ozpin said it out, which also startled most of the first-years. After the "working alone" sentence, Ozpin explained that they were all going to be graded during the initiation, finding an abandoned temple with several relics, in which they had to return to the top of the cliff, so Genji knew he had to guard it with his life.

"Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked, one person raised his hand, he was wearing white armor with a brown long sleeve shirt underneath, and he also wore blue pants. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and the only weapon he had was a sword, which was currently sheathed. "Yeah, um, sir?" the boy said before getting interrupted by Ozpin. "Good! Now, take your positions." Genji had his right hand on the tonfa handle on his Cypher, and his left hand in front of his face, with his index and middle finger out, and in front of his nose, he has his left knee bent, and his right leg locked out, and soon enough, he found himself launched in the air, without any words or sounds coming out.

Genji was in his ninja pose while he was in the air, without any movement what so ever, he was seeing a black bird in the distance. Without hesitation, he took out his cypher and gave the bird a "SHING!" Making the bird give out a final shriek as its feathers burst out. Genji saw the ground in sight, and started to reposition himself upward and activate his varja, teleporting him to another place. As he landed on a branch and jumped down and landed on the grass, Genji started to run like crazy, without seeing anyone in sight. He looked everywhere to see anyone, or anything that might obstruct his path. After running a few feet, he stopped dead in his tracks, hearing a loud roar behind him. What he saw behind were two ursas, as he faced both of them in the usual Strider stance, both legs bent and planted on the ground, his left arm curved inward, and his right hand unsheathing out his cypher and placing it behind him. "Alright, let's dance." Genji said as both teams rushed at each other, the fight had begun. Genji was slashing his Cypher around, only to get bear claws and reflects as a reply, seeing this opportunity to kill them all with one slash. As he strategized a plan, the two ursas were running at him, and the only action Genji was doing was charging up his cypher and then released a wave of plasma when he slashed. The plasma wave cut through both ursas by the abdomen, and Genji saw both of them dissolve in a cloud of smoke. 'Hmm… is that the reason why they weren't there when I saw the outside after Hiryu was done?' Genji questionably thought, but simply disregarded it and decided to move onward.

Genji kept running to find those relics, he was watching over trees, rolling off of branches, anything that can make him find those relics. He continued to move when he heard a scream out about 100 miles away. "What was that? Bah, never mind! I have to focus on the mission!" Genji was always like this when it came to hard working tasks, he sometimes stopped to take a break, but on missions like these, it was impossible for him to take one. As Genji was running, he saw the same boy from before flying in the air, and decided to change directions and run towards him. After minutes of running, he saw the same two girls, and one of them was Blake from last night. Genji stopped and slid on his tracks, seeing the abandoned temple was in front of him. "Huh… seems you beat me to the place Blake." Genji said, even though his scarf was covering his smile. "Seems I di-" Blake said before hearing another girl dropping from the sky, in before everyone looked up.

"…. HEADS UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!"

**SMACK!**

The boy that was flying crashed into the girl, and into the tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake said.

After so many mishaps that were happening, like getting chased by a scorpion grim known as a death stalker, and a girl falling from a giant bird, everyone introduced each other to everyone. Genji even met new people in the place; like Pyrrha Nikos, a professionally-capable girl who uses weapons similar to the Spartan weaponry, Lie Ren, a silent but deadly gunman who wielded two green SMPs with axe like blades coming from the bottom of the barrels, Nora Valkyrie, another happy-go-lucky girl who wielded a grenade launcher that can transform into a hammer, Jaune Arc, the person who apparently was flying around, Ruby Rose, a 15 year old girl who wields the Crescent Rose, a gun that can transform into a scythe, Weiss Schnee, a heiress-type who takes everything seriously, and uses a rapier called the Myrtenaster that can change powers, and Yang Xiao Long, the most craziest person Genji would ever meet, remembering how she was enjoying herself in the air with her shades on. After greeting each other, all picked up the relics from the abandoned temple, with Genji grabbing one that wasn't matching with the others. "Alright, so we have a death stalker, who is immobilized with ice right now from Weiss and a giant bird (also known as the Nevermore)… alright, I guess that explains enough." Genji said. Just one of the others was going to say something else, two alphas: a beowolf and an ursa came out of nowhere.

"Correction, and two alpha grims." Blake added.

"Can't this day get any worse?" Genji questioned, before hearing the ice crack from the death stalker. "It would be if we didn't leave!" Ren said. "Right, let's go!" Ruby said as everyone started to run. After running to an abandoned bridge, almost everyone was scattered around the battlefield, with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang fighting the Nevermore, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren fighting the death stalker, and Genji fighting both alpha grims. Genji was on the grass while the others were on the bridge, but he decided to let them do their fighting. As he dashed at the two grims, both slashed at Genji and missed, as Genji used his varja to teleport behind him and slash both of them, making them stagger forward and turning back. As both charged and slashed their claws simultaneously at Genji, he deflected both with an upward swing, and then slashed again, which then became a claw vs. cypher showdown. Genji knew he couldn't deal both on his own, so he decided to take out one. He charged at the ursa at high speed, charged up his cypher, and slash through the ursa, cutting through the beast with ease, the only monster left was the beowolf, as it started to charge at Genji from behind. When Genji saw the alpha beowolf incoming, he turned around and blocked with his cypher, only to be pushed back to the edge, almost falling. Genji didn't want to look back down; he only looked at his enemy as he started to charge up at it, along with the latter charging at him. When the two clashed, Genji did an upward swing, launching the alpha beowolf into the air.

"Time to finish this, **RAGNAROK!**" Genji shouted as he jumped in the air to the falling beowolf, and started to slash his enemy with multiple images of himself slashing through the beowolf. When his multi images disappeared and done slashing, Genji appeared over the beowolf, along with two other images coming from the bottom, forming a triangle. They were zoning on it fast, and when it was close, Genji made the final slash, and the creature exploded. After the brutal finish, Genji somersaulted in the air and landed, only to see Ruby behead the Nevermore, and realizing Jaune's team had defeated the death stalker.

"Wow…" Jaune said.

"Strider Genji, would you please come up to the front?" Ozpin said. As Genji was walking and standing in front of Ozpin in front of the whole school looking at him, he realized that he was probably going to work alone in some missions for the next four years at Beacon.

"Genji, you have retrieved a piece that didn't belong in the group, but the piece that you did receive gave you a special privilege at Beacon. Starting today and from now on, and to honor the Striders, you will be working solo, but you will also be assigned to other teams as well."

"Heh, it would be an honor Ozpin." Genji said as he took off his scarf, revealing his smile, and hearing the crowd applause to the new teams, and the solo worker on Beacon.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin concluded.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... this story was a little rushed, but I wanted to get this done as soon as possible. Also, Genji will have his weapons Hiryu used before retiring, but he will have his own cypher in the story (no, it's not powered by dust.) He also will have Hiryu's Lv.3 combo from the MvC series: Ragnarok, to show that Hiryu really went over the edge and trained Genji for battle. With that being said, i<strong>f you have any reviews, constructive criticism, comments or questions, feel free to write them down in the review section. Thanks for reading this, and I'll see you guys in the next one.<strong>**


	3. The Strider and it's Skill

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own RWBY, or the Strider series, all franchises belong to their respectful owners, with the exception for Genji, he's fanmade.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Genji woke up reading his clock to read 8:00 AM; he got out of bed and started to see the dormitory he was in. It wasn't big enough for him to sharpen his cypher, but it would do for him from now on. He started to walk to his closet and opened both doors, only to see a note inside. "Huh… shouldn't my uniform be here already?" Genji questioned himself; he took the note and opened it.

"Genji

Report to the training room at 9:00 sharp, we have a special surprise for you. Bring your weapons!

-Ozpin"

Genji sighed, thinking that this might be a prank from the teachers. He changed into his Strider uniform and geared up with his weapons, and then headed out to the door and started to run without disturbing the others. When he reached the training room, he saw to two doors in front of him, and when he saw the outside, it looked like to him that he was one twenty minutes, early. "Ah, you're early are you?" Genji heard from behind to see Professor Ozpin with his usual cup of coffee. "I've been trained to wake up early; it's now a habit in my system." Genji replied.

"Well then, why don't you open it?"

Genji looked at the doors, and opened the two to see something a bit crazy. Genji saw Atlesian-Knights, Boarbatusks, Beowolves, and numerous walls that Genji can use with his climbing sickle. Genji was completely astonished, he couldn't even really think of how the staffs were crazy to store such monsters and machinery in the academy. "What… in the name… of Meio!?" Genji said in disbelief, he had a feeling that he was going to fight everything himself. "You can say that again, for once I thought that you might fit in a class room, but then I thought when Hiryu sent me a message." Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Ok… I can see why Hiryu gave me all this, but what's the occasion here?

"Grim, and hunters are always on the watch of their enemies, some may have contraptions to ease the mission, and some of them don't use theirs at all to make their mission harder. Hearing this from me, this is your first assignment, and this one will show you that technology isn't really needed at some points in combat, so your varja won't be used as your advantage to teleport, or do your ragnarok. You will only use two weapons in this one, your cypher, and your climbing sickle." Ozpin explained. "I guess that explains the walls right? And how every atlesian is deactivated and every grim is in a cage?" Genji questioned.

"Precisely, are you ready?"

Without a word, Genji took out his cypher and held it by the tonfa handle. "I'm ready." Genji said. "By the way, you will fight every one of them in waves, just to make sure you aren't overwhelmed by your enemies. Also, every bullet is a paintball." Ozpin said.

An alarm sounded off as the first wave were atlesian soldiers lined up in a row were activated, their red streaks lighted up as they started to ready their artillery and aimed at Genji. The robotic soldiers started to fire, but Genji was started to run from side to side, trying to find another way to destroy them all. His footsteps were replaced by stained paint fired from the athesians, but Genji kept moving, he saw the soldiers move in an intricate pattern, trying to confuse Genji so he can't kill them all at once. Genji started to cling on a wall and strategize a plan to kill all the atlesians; he then tried to jump at them, which he was being followed by a shot of paintballs slicing the air behind Genji. Once he was close, he took out his cypher and started slashing through, running and slashing every atlesian in sight. One by one, he saw every robotic creature destroyed, next thing he saw were boarbatusks running at him, but Genji was already prepared for this, as he started to keep his eyes on his enemies, and started slashing though without moving at all. Genji then saw the beowolves intact, he saw them surrounding him, waiting for an attack to come by, and then seeing them rush at him at once. Genji leaped in the air and back flipped out of it, and started to see the beowolves run at him. Genji didn't hesitate, he just stood there until the first slash from a beowolf was about to come at him, which was interrupted when Genji did an upward diagonal slash, slicing it's body and letting it fly between him. He then ran at the group, with two to three beowolves coming at him in smaller groups, only to see Genji do spin attacks, chain slashes, a front flip to slashing a beowolf from the head going down, causing him to slice a body in half. Once that was over, he was face to face with the alpha, which started to combat Genji's cypher by deflecting his attacks. Once they slashed each other with a heavy slash, both were dragged back. Genji started to examine the alpha beowolf, and started to run at it, with the other running at him. As Genji saw his target zooming at him, he saw the beowolf slash at him, but Genji slid under the slash end ended up behind him. Once he put his eyes on his back, he turned to his right, but didn't slash, but he turned to the right again and slashed the beowolf's back, turning one body, into two. Genji was finished with his assignment, and sheathed his cypher and started to walk to Ozpin.

"Nice moves Genji, guess Hiryu did went over the edge training you." Ozpin said. "Eh, I can agree to that, I mean I did pull off the ragnarok during the initiation." Genji said, as he pulled down his scarf. "I can actually see you might have potential here in Beacon instead of you trying to research the grim, I might probably have you in some extreme missions I have in mind." Ozpin explained.

Genji snickered a little. "I guess you're right, so… what now?" He questioned as he saw the damage he made. "We can clean that up."

Genji was back in his dorm in his usual robe, he was sitting on his bed along with some other books about the grim, dust, and other subjects he was studying. He was holding yet another letter from Hiryu, and he opened it and started to read.

"Dear Genji,

So I heard that you successfully went through my first gift to you to Beacon, congratulations! I do have a feeling that you are going to do well at the academy, if only I can see you there, even Rin wants to visit you at Remnant. Just remember that you are still learning to survive, and you are still trying to research the grim, and dust as well. However, you still have that potential going at you, and make you're still running, along with some other friends. You may be a good solo worker, but you can be a good leader with others, if you are indeed working with some of your fellow hunters and huntresses.

Remember; always reach for the highest point.

-Hiryu"

Genji folded the letter and looked out the window to see the stars out in the night sky, he could probably see Hiryu's face from his imagination of using stars as a "connect the dots" constellation concept, and started to think about him, Mongolia, Rin, and the townspeople.

"Hiryu… I'll be coming back ready…"

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh damn... Looks like Genji's gonna explore more of this nonsense.**

**Thanks for reading. (I still got a long way to go with this.)**


End file.
